A Challenge
by CrazedKitty13
Summary: Prequel to WTBFH. It all started with a challenge of not so innocent nature. It's a story of the Weasley Twins and two Slytherins. Has a bunch of other pairings (DM/HG, BZ/GW for starters). Will have a of smut, of all kinds(hence the M rating)


Hello amazingly awesome readers.

A/N: For those of you who have read WTBFH, and are fully aware that this is the prequel- thank you for reading . For those who haven't this story is the prequel, you don't need to read WTBFH to get the story, it's just the same characters, and pairings. For the most part.

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliance of Harry Potter. Congrats to J.K. Rowling for that piece of amazingness. However Jem and Abina are all mine!

For those of you who didn't completely skip the authors note, read on.

_**Intro**_

**Fred and George-**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Fred and George had just tried out another goody for their store; Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, instead of doing their Charms homework. After quite a bit of nagging from their mother they decided to finish their education, for the sake of education. Hermione had never been so pleased with the boys in her life, however they weren't so pleased. After having a taste of freedom, the responsibility of school again was awful. And above all else, they were bored. There wasn't much excitement now that Voldemort was dead and gone (way to go Harry!), and all the Gryffindor girls were either clingy virgins or complete slags or have already been dated by the famous Weasley Twins…. or younger than 15, the boys were horny-not pedophiles. Sure it was good to hang out with their mates again, watch their younger siblings find love, but what about them? So overall, coming back to school had been a shitty idea.

They had been complaining about the lack of girls, when something McGonagall had said at the beginning of the year (three months ago) came to George's mind. House unity.

"Fred." He waited until he was sure Fred was listening. "We've only tried going out with Gryffindors, and the occasional Hufflepuff."

Fred clearly got what his twin was saying when he proclaimed dramatically, "Closed minded morons! We should broaden our horizons, and seek other lovely women."

George grinned, liking the idea, "There are plenty Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs ripe for the picking."

"Waiting for a handsome, redheaded twin Gryffindor knight to sweep her off her feet."

"Uh-huh. Have you two been drinking again?" An amused voice asked.

The twins spun around to come face to face with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, along with Ron, Harry, and Ginny- all wearing expressions of laughter.

They grumbled to themselves as their friends sat down with them. Ginny sat down next to Fred, placing a caring hand on his arm. "It's going to be ok, Fred. You'll be better off than George. Mainly due to the fact you don't have a hole in your head, showing off how truly brainless you are."

Their traitorous sister couldn't hold her laughter back any longer, although quite soon she was joined by them.

"I'm sure woman will fall at his feet, after his claims that his 'holey'," Fred rolled his eyes, he still couldn't believe that THAT was the best his witty twin had come up with.

After more laughter and jokes had been shared, Hermione offered words of confidence.

"I'm sure the two most devilishly handsome guys in Gryffindor will have no problem finding a couple girls from either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"But can they find ones from Slytherin?" Ron challenged. He smirked at his brothers as ohhs and whatnots were uttered by Lee Jordan, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Neville.

"Is that a challenge little brother?"

"I believe it was," Ron replied.

The twins made faces, "Why Slytherin? Of the entire slimy, righteous, no good skanks to pick from."

Hermione looked slightly offended, "They aren't all that bad. I've actually made friends with quite a few."

"And they through the most amazing parties," Ginny added. Everyone just stared at the two girls.

"What? House united, remember? I'm Head Girl, I have to set an example. And really, it was a wonderful idea!"

"That's only because of Ma-" Ginny was abruptly cut off by Hermione slapping her hand over her friends face. The boys continued to stare at them, while Lavender and Parvati hid knowing smiles.

"Who?" Ron demanded jealously.

"Anyways," Lavender continued, ignoring her ex. "I bet you 15 galleons that you won't be able to get two_ hot _girls by the Christmas ball."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "What about Won-Won?"

Lavender went a funky shade of red, while Ron's ears went the colour of his hair, but he smoothly replied, "I bet 15 as well."

"Anyone else care to lose a couple galleons?" George demanded.

"I'll bet 10 on Fred and George being able to do it," Dean said confidently.

"Thank you!" George exclaimed.

"Smart investment young man," Fred said approvingly.

"5 on them winning," Seamus chimed in.

"7 on them losing," Parvati said. "Those Slytherins are heartless, they have no appreciation for a hot guy. I'd love to see what they'd do with you two," she snickered. The twins made protests stating their manliness.

"I bet…" Neville waited until all eyes were on him. "That if you manage to get them to the ball, you won't be able to win them over before they have you two head over heels for them."

"What are you saying?"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Before you 'woo' your Slytherins, they will make you fall in love with them." There were plenty noises of protest. "I bet 20 galleons and three chocolate frogs on this." The protests got louder.

"Whatever," George said.

"His loss," added Fred.

"I'm with Neville, 13 galleons," Parvati spook up.

The twins stared at them. "Their loss," they chimed together. Then they looked to their little brother, "What about you Ron?"

"If you manage to win over the Slytherins, I'll perform any one task you want. If you can't you'll do one thing I request. And nothing I can go to Azkaban for! Or gay… no offense Dean."

"None taken."

"WHAT?" Ginny screeched. "You're gay?"

"I'm bi."

"Oh. Well then."

The amount of mischief in Fred and George's eyes was frightening, "A dangerous deal to bet brother." There was a pause pregnant with suspense. "You've got yourself an accord."

xOx

"Abina!" I heard Pansy call out.

"Jem!" Daphne's voice joined in.

"Ugh," I moaned.

With a grunt Abina rolled over in her bed to face me, "Should we see what they want?"

"No," I respond miserably as I try to burrow my head deeper into the pillows.

"Oh come on you two!"

"Piss off!"

"We're playing truth or dare," Blaise's voice joined the others trying to entice us out.

"I don't care what you're doing! It's 2am!" Abina shouted.

"We have veritaserum," Theo called. Both Abina and I perked up at the mention of the truth telling potion.

"A quick little game won't hurt," Abina said.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow," I sighed.

"So?"

"I have Firewhiskey!" Draco called out.

"Deal!" I yelled.

"Hurry up, or we'll get started without you!"

"All that yelling only to threaten of starting without us?" Abina called.

There was audible grumbling, "Just come down in your jammies!"

I looked down at myself and smirked, "I'm not wearing any."

"I'm so coming up!" Theo announced.

"Like Hell you are!" Poppy screamed at the door, then turned to us. "If you two don't go to the bloody common room and stop all this yelling I will kick you out!" Our dorm mate was clearly not happy with our late night adventures. Oh well, she never was, neither were the other two but at this time they had gone out.

"And nice pj's Jem," she said dryly. I just grinned.

Ten minutes later Abina and I found ourselves in the common room with Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. All of whom are a year older than us, however we were thrown into the same year due to the whole war thing. Helping out an ex Death Eater does wonder to one's social life, well at least with their friends.

With a smile I reached down to snatch the bottle of firewhisley from Theo, Abina took Blaise's who was on Theo's right, we clinked bottles, "Bottoms up."

With my throat tingling from the firewhiskey I sat down next to Pansy, "So, who wants to start?"

Blaise spoke up, "Alright-"

"Wait," Abina stopped him, "What about the veritaserum?"

"Oh right!" Daphne exclaimed getting up. "Idiot."

Once we had all had our fill of veritaserum and a considerable amount of firewhiskey, we started to play.

"For the second time" Blaise began, "Alright Head Boy. Truth or Dare?"

Draco gave his notorious Malfoy smirk, "Is that even a question?"

"Well with Granger not here, I didn't know if you still had it in you."

Flushing slightly he responded with, "There's no need to do the bad boy act, Little Red is off with Potter."

Blaise narrowed his eyes, "Wanker."

"Alright boys calm down," Daphne interrupted. "There is no need to bring in the Gryffindors in to this. Tonight is Slytherin only."

"Out with the question Blaise," Pansy interjected.

"Just so we're clear, it was Dare, yes?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. We'll start off easy, I dare you to waltz around the room by yourself-no partner."

"I am an excellent solo dancer!

"Before breakfast, so all can see."

"I expected nothing less from you." Draco looked around at us. "Pansy?"

"Draco."

"Truth or dare?"

"Let's start with a truth."

"Outside of anybody in Slytherin, who do you fancy?"

"Harry Potter," she said in an even voice. If it wasn't for the look she gave me I would have thought she was perfectly fine with announcing this to her life long, Potter hating friends.

However all Theo did was laugh, "Gryffindors seem to be the new thing this season."

"Yes they certainly do," Abina said eyeing Blaise, Draco and now Pansy.

"Daphne-"

"Dare."

Pansy smirked, "You have two options. Either give us your most embarrassing moment or your most private one."

There was a chorus of cheering Pansy for the question and giving suggestions of memories.

"Well you decided, I'm going to get the pensive," Draco laughed.

"A Malfoy get something? What a scandalous act!" I gasped in mock horror.

"As if!" he snorted reaching for his wand. "Accio pensive."

The thing flew into the middle of the room and we turned to Daphne who had her wand to her head, with a muttered spell she put the memory in. As one we threw ourselves in her memory.

"Are we in the broom closet on the third floor, by the painting of blood hounds?" Abina and I asked immediately.

"Yes," Daphne drawled, eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you know that?" Theo asked incredulously.

"We might spend a good quality of time here," Abina replied sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Separately Zabini," I roll my eyes at him.

"How disappointing," Draco murmured.

"Shush!" Pansy gestured at the door, "Someone's coming."

"Oh I can't watch this again!" Daphne cried throwing her head into the wall. Interested we all watched the door. A giggly Daphne walked in.

"What year is this," I ask.

"Fourth."

"Good times…"

Daphne started to touch herself over her clothing. I stared shocked, she had always seemed to be the good one!

"Really Daph? This is your most private memory?" Clearly Pansy wasn't as shocked.

"No. This is my most embarrassing one." At that none other than Marcus Flint came in.

"There you are hotness," past Daphne slurred. "I was getting started without you."

"Oh Merlin!" Abina cried out.

"Flint? Really? Flint?" Blaise shock his head.

"This isn't-"

"Wait for it," the Daphne from the present said.

The two previous lovers started to get hot and heavy. I could have gone my entire life, no existence without seeing Flint in this manner. Just as he was reaching for his pants, the door flew open, revealing Sybil Trelawney and Poppy Pince, in a state that could almost be described as the same one Daphne and Flint were in.

Pince quickly snapped out of her shock, "What do you two think you are doing out after crew few?"

Stupidly Flint responded, "The same thing as you, I'd think."

The memory ended, and we were back in the Slytherin common room. Daphne groaned, "I had detention for two weeks with McGonagall for that!"

I couldn't help, I'd like to blame it on the firewhiskey, but in truth it was all me, I burst out laughing. On the other side of the room Abina did likewise, after that there was no holding back the senior Slytherins as they realized what their friend had kept hidden for so long.

"Oh Daph," Pans managed to get out.

"Did you see the look on Pince's face?"

"I have to admit, I did not see that one coming."

"Me and Flint?"

"No, the Divination professor and the librarian!"

…..

It was now about 4am, and we had done some pretty strange stuff. Funny as hell though.

"Jemini!"

"Theodore!"

"You sexy Slytherin!"

"Why thank you, my dear sweet knight in shining armour."

"You think you're hot, huh?"

"Well, by the way you asked that to my boobs…"His eyes snapped to my face. Then he smiled. A smile that had evil seeping out of it.

"Abina! You get in on this too."

Abina sighed, "I'm not quite sure why people think that Jem and I have something going, but if I ever find the bastard who stared this, I'm going to something detrimental!

"No! I have a dare for you two."

"Oh, do you now?" I ask.

"The two of you have been through a lot of guys in Slytherin-"

"It honestly hasn't been that many!" I protest I then look to Abina, "Well it hasn't been that many for me." She slapped the back of my head.

"Anyway," Theo continues, "I feel as if we should help out our fellow house member, Head Boy Draco Malfoy."

Drake looked startled, "I'm good. Really there is a bunch of chicks I don't have to deal with on a regular basis that I'd be more than happy to shag."

"What? No! House unity! Merlin Malfoy, do you think of anything other than you dick?"

"On special occasions I'll think of hers!" he paused. "What, that didn't make any sense!" He took a swing of firewhiskey, then stared at it accusingly. "You're the problem here!"

"I know how to fix the problem, mate," Blaise said.

"How?"

"Drink more."

"Shut up! I have a really good dare for our two youngest members!" Surprisingly they shut up, all that was heard was Daphne's faint snoring.

"I dare you to go out with Gryffindors. It is the flavour of the season you know," he said proudly.

Abina and I just stared blankly. "You want us to go out with Gryffindors?"

"To the Winter Ball," we gaped at him some more. "And, you must get very hot with your respective Gryffindor, there will not be any of this sharing a guy."

"You want us to shag them too?"

"Good gods no!"

"I say extra credit if you do!" Pansy pitched in. I turned to her, "Traitor!"

"Unless of course your too Hufflepuff for it." Ugh, he just had to bring that in there. There was nothing that got Abina going like accusing her of being a Hufflepuff.

"Jemini," her tone said, 'if you don't do this I will personally tear you limb from limb, and feed you to the Black Lake'.

"When have I ever backed down from a dare?" And just like that, we accepted the challenge. Those poor Gryffindor boys hormones were going to get a beating tomorrow.

**A/N: ** Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. And good luck to all you going Black Friday shopping


End file.
